Summer's Valentines Day
by kurisuchie2kimi
Summary: Valentines Day is upon The O.C, and Summer is enthusiastic about the holiday! She buys Seth a gift, but his enthusiasm for the holiday isnt what she would like. Oneshot. Bad summary, R&R please!


A/N: Well, Valentines Day is upon us..Oi..So, here's a late night Summer/Seth Valentines Day oneshot for you all! Once again, like many of my fanfictions, this was written late at night, around 11pm-12am, and i'd just been watching The Rainy Day Women episode on DVD, thus Seth's 'Eureka!' in the fic..Enjoy! D

Summer's Valentines Day

A Summer/Seth fic.

Ding-Dong. The familiar ring of the Cohen's doorbell sounded through the Cohen house, and Kirsten, being the closest, went to answer it. She opened the large, wooden doors, and there stood Summer Roberts, Seth's girlfriend.

"Hi Mrs Cohen" Summer greeted, smiling. "Happy Valentines Day!" she continued, smiling still. Kirsten smiled back at her, stepping aside for the teen to come in. "You too, Summer. Seth's in his room." Kirsten answered, closing the door behind Summer. Summer nodded "Thanks" she said, heading upstairs to Seth's bedroom.

Upon reaching the bedroom door, Summer could hear music blaring from behind it, and knocked, going inside. "Cohen?" she called over the music. Seth looked up from reading the latest 'Legion' comic, and turned down the music. "Hey Summer, this is a surprise" he smiled at her, kissing her cheek. Summer smiled at him, placing Princess Sparkles beside Captain Oats. "Princess Sparkles and I wanted to wish you and Captain Oats a Happy Valentines Day!" she said, kissing Seth softly. Seth returned the kiss, but made a face.

"Is it February 14th already?" he groaned, looking at his calendar. "I hate Valentines Day, it's just a Hallmark holiday…Nothing special…" he continued, noticing a package in Summer's hands. "What's that?" Summer scowled, throwing the package at him "It  
–was- your Valentines gift, ass!" she yelled, storming out.

Seth quickly got over the shock of the flying gift, and raced after Summer. "Summer, wait!" he yelled, skipping stairs as he followed her, but by the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, the front door slammed shut.

Seth sighed, putting a hand to his face as Kirsten walked out from the kitchen. "Was that Summer? She wasn't here very long…Is everything okay sweetie?" Kirsten asked her son. Seth nodded, sighing "I forgot Valentines Day, then said it was just a Hallmark holiday, when she'd gotten me a gift…" He walked to the couch, flopping down on it.

Kirsten walked over and leaned on one of the armchairs. "When your father made me feel bad on Valentines Day, he made it up to me with some big surprise, and from what I hear, you're good at the 'Grand Gestures'. You'll think of something, but maybe apologising will help your cause too." She advised, returning to the kitchen.

Seth nodded slowly "A grand gesture…" he muttered, then shot up from his seat "Eureka!" he yelled, rushing upstairs to plan his surprise.

Later in the day, nearing sunset, Seth drove up to the Robert's house in the Range Rover, going to the front door and being let in by Summer's step-mom. He went up to Summer's room and knocked, going in. Summer looked up at him, then back at Princess Sparkles on her bed.

"What do you want, Cohen?" she muttered, sitting up.

"For you to come with me" Seth said proudly. "But first, I need to blindfold you." He continued, showing her the blindfold. Summer rolled her eyes "Fine…Anything to get away from the step-monster…" she muttered, as Seth blindfolded her.

About half an hour later, Seth stopped the Range Rover in a parking lot on a hill. He helped the still blindfolded Summer out of the car, and led her towards the grass.

"Where are we Cohen? I don't hear anything! You better not have taken me to some desert!" Summer yelled, frowning. Seth smirked, stopping her. "Trust me, this is better then that." He answered, taking off the blindfold.

Summer's eyes adjusted to the sudden light, and she saw they were up on a hill over looking Newport Beach at sunset, and there was a picnic set up on the grass, with roses, and rose petals, and Valentines gifts. Summer stood speechless, putting her hands over her mouth.

Seth smiled at her "Happy Valentines Day, my Summer Breeze…" Summer grinned, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him passionately.

They broke apart, and Summer smiled up at Seth. "Thanks, Cohen…Happy Valentines Day…" she whispered. They kissed again, and went to enjoy the sunset of Valentines Day with a romantic picnic in each other's arms.

END!


End file.
